With you
by Annalie123
Summary: Juste un petit moment, sans prétention, entre Root et Shaw, parce que ces instants sont ceux qui comptent le plus...
_Bonjour! Ne soyez pas trop intransigeants, c'est ma première fiction :-)_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Root arriva au commissariat où elle venait déposer le numéro pertinent qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre toute la journée. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le poursuivre à travers toute la ville pour déjouer son plan au combien bancal, de hacker les serveurs de la police de New York, pour rendre publique la liste des témoins sous protection. Malheureusement pour lui, les compétences de Root en matière d'informatique et de piratage dépassées de très loin les siennes et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour désintégrer son cheval de Troie. Le problème qui se posait surtout était de mettre la main sur ce numéro, beaucoup plus doué dans le domaine de la fuite et de la planque que dans celui du piratage. Root avait eu un mal fou à le retrouver avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution, mais c'était sans compter sur les informations dénichées par Lionel et la Machine qui était parvenue à identifier le hackeur en herbe, caché au fin fond d'un restaurant de Chinatown.

Fusco attendait Root, assis à son bureau tout en mangeant un gros donut au sucre. Quand il la vit arriver, tenant par le bras le hackeur, menotté et un peu sonné, il sourit en l'interpellant :

\- Tiens donc agent King, je vois que vous me ramenez un drôle d'oiseau !

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire inspecteur, rétorqua-t-elle, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lionel. Il vous reste une « chambre » pour lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez une réservation ? plaisanta Fusco, rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Oh, pour un VIP comme celui-là vous pouvez faire une petite exception non ?

\- Il doit bien me rester une petite place dans notre suite de luxe avec vue sur la machine à café ! répondit-il, tout en pointant la cellule, bondée, remplie de gros bras, tatoués jusqu'au sommet du crâne et alcoolisés jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'enfermer avec ces gens-là ! bégaya le hackeur, perdant toute ses couleurs.

\- Fallait y réfléchir avant de s'attaquer aux serveurs de la police mon gars ! répondit Fusco, tout en le conduisant dans la cellule. Le room service ne devrait plus tarder rassure toi !

Une fois la grille refermée, le jeune hackeur resta agrippé aux barreaux, les yeux écarquillés et suppliant, tournés vers l'inspecteur et Root, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de ses compagnons de cellule.

Fusco se tourna alors vers Root, toujours le sourire aux lèvres : "on va les transférer dans à peine 5 minutes mais je résiste pas à l'envie de le faire flipper encore un peu en le laissant croire qu'il va passer la nuit ici !"

\- Lionel je ne te voyais pas si sadique !

Root trouvait la situation également très amusante et en retirait une certaine satisfaction étant donné la journée que ce petit prétentieux lui avait fait passer.

\- C'est surement à force de trainer avec vous tous ! bougonna-t-il gentiment.

\- En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous inspecteur Fusco ! Un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres.

\- Moi de même agent King ! répondit Lionel, lui rendant son clin d'œil. Ah et au fait, ta chère et tendre m'a appelé 2 fois pour savoir où tu étais ! T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose en partant ce matin par hasard ?

Root fouilla dans ses poches et se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié son portable. Elle fit une légère grimace, anticipant déjà sur la suite des événements.

\- Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Merci de ta compassion Lionel, ça me touche beaucoup ! rétorqua ironiquement Root.

\- A ton service !

\- Si j'étais toi je ralentirais un peu avec les donuts Lionel ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Fusco, faussement vexé.

Root rejoignit son appartement, complétement épuisée par cette journée de chasse à l'homme et de jeu de piste sans queue ni tête, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Sameen devait l'attendre depuis un moment, s'inquiétant en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

En ouvrant la porte, Root s'apprêtait à recevoir les foudres de la petite brune, lorsqu'elle aperçut cette dernière, profondément endormie sur le canapé, son arme à moitié démontée, posée sur ses genoux. Sameen aimait démonter et nettoyer ses armes pour se détendre et au vue de tout l'arsenal qui se trouvait sur la table basse, la détente n'avait pas dû être facile à trouver.

Root sourit, posa l'arme avec ses semblables sur la table et prit délicatement Sameen dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la chambre.

Les bras de Sameen s'enroulèrent machinalement autour du cou de la grande brune et elle murmura son nom dans son sommeil.

Root en resta figée quelques secondes. Sameen ne parlait pas de sentiments, ne faisait pas de grande déclaration, Root le savait très bien et s'en accommodait mais elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes avec Shaw. En effet, depuis qu'elle était revenue de ces mois de torture et de détention, Root avait remarqué des gestes que Sameen avait envers elle, d'abord discrets et subtiles, puis de plus en plus explicites au fur et à mesure que leur relation évoluait. Cela avait commencé par des petits riens, une main frôlant la sienne, des regards appuyés, une tête posée sur son épaule, puis les choses avait progressé, au plus grand plaisir de Root, qui voulait laisser Sameen venir d'elle-même et avancer à son rythme. Un soir, la tête posée sur l'épaule s'était transformée en une caresse sur sa joue, suivie d'un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres. Par la suite, ces baisers se transformaient en des caresses toutes plus douces les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Sameen et elles avaient franchi une autre étape dans cette évolution. Root s'était réveillée ce matin-là, la tête de Sameen posée au creux de son cou, un bras entourant sa taille et elle-même enserrant la taille de la petite brune. Cette dernière lui avait révélé, non sans une pointe de gêne dans la voix, que cette nuit correspondait à la toute première qu'elle faisait sans cauchemar. Depuis ce jour, Sameen ne pouvait plus aller se coucher sans que Root ne soit à ses côtés, les cauchemars refaisant surface dès qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Seule Root pouvait apaiser ses tournants, encore présents dans sa tête. Alors non, Sameen ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais Root n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre tout ce que Shaw ne disait pas mais laisser transparaitre dans ses moindres gestes.

Elle déposa Sameen sur le lit et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide avant de venir se coucher auprès de la petite brune, passant un bras sur sa taille avant de sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Root eut un réveil pour le moins agréable. Elle sentait les doigts de Sameen glisser sous son maillot de corps et caresser son ventre tandis qu'elle déposait de légers baisers dans son cou.

\- Réveil toi marmotte, j'ai un savon à te passer pour avoir oublié ton téléphone hier et être rentrée si tard ! susurra Sameen à son oreille, aucune trace de colère dans la voix, continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.

Root, toujours les yeux fermés mais un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, la voix encore endormie : "si c'est pour me passer un savon, je crois que je préfère restée endormie…"

\- Je n'ai pas précisé quel genre de savon j'allais te passer ma belle ! répondit Sameen d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Perverse ! rétorqua Root, ne daignant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- Avec toi, oui j'avoue ! Pourquoi tu es rentrée si tard hier ? Je t'ai attendu mais j'ai dû finir par m'endormir étant donné que je me retrouve dans tes bras ce matin.

Tout en parlant, elle embrassait maintenant l'épaule de Root et sa main continuait de se promener doucement sur son corps, provoquant des frissons à celle-ci.

Root, ne voulant pas céder si facilement sous ses caresses et ses baisers, n'amorçait toujours aucun mouvement et garder les yeux fermés, même si ça n'avait rien de facile.

\- Un numéro particulièrement pénible à gérer… je suis rentrée dès que j'ai pu et je t'ai trouvé endormie entourée de tous tes joujoux. Tu bavais sur ce malheureux canapé, la tête renversée en arrière alors j'ai eu pitié de lui et je t'ai emmené dans un endroit plus confortable. Se moqua-t-elle.

Sameen se mit à la chatouiller : tu oses en plus te moquer de moi après l'inquiétude que tu m'as occasionné !

\- Sameen !non arrête, tu avais promis que tu n'emploierais pas ce genre de sévices c'est de la triche ! rit-elle, se tortillant dans tous les sens.

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à oublier ce maudit téléphone ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant largement.

\- Pour la peine je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux et je crois bien que je vais me rendormir ! bougonna la grande brune.

\- Tu sais que j'ai des moyens plus qu'efficaces pour t'obliger à rester éveillée et à ouvrir les yeux ? murmura Sameen, reprenant ses caresses là où elle les avait laissés, descendant maintenant sa main le long de ses jambes.

\- Oblige-moi alors ! murmura à son tour Root, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux fermés et les mains immobiles contre le matelas.

Sameen vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Root avant de redescendre derrière son oreille et de caresser sa joue.

Le cœur de Root manqua un battement, tant le geste de Sameen était doux et tendre. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder contenance mais son corps lui suppliait de prendre la petite brune dans ses bras à ce moment précis. Elle sentait le cœur de Sameen battre à un rythme démesuré contre sa poitrine, se mêlant à ses propres battements, tout aussi précipités.

\- Mouais, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? rétorqua Root pour faire enrager Sameen. Elle prit un ton détaché qui était tout sauf crédible.

Sameen sourit tendrement à cette réplique et tout en continuant de caresser la joue de Root, elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant, collant tout son corps contre la grande brune, ne voulant laisser aucun espace, aussi infime soit-il, les séparer.

Root sentit son corps lui échapper, elle enlaça le corps de Sameen, passant une main dans ses cheveux et laissant son autre main caresser son dos.

Quand Sameen s'éloigna de quelques millimètres de Root, celle-ci avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle ne jouait plus à son petit jeu de provocation mais n'avait toujours pas touché terre, suite à ce baiser, si intense.

\- Root…

Le ton de Sameen, si sérieux et si fragile à la fois, fit instantanément ouvrir les yeux de Root, pour croiser le regard profond de la petite brune. Root n'avait encore jamais vu ce regard dans les yeux de Sameen. Elle la dévorait des yeux mais paraissait également vulnérable à cet instant, comme si la moindre inflexion dans la voix de Root, le moindre geste de rejet, pouvait la briser en mille morceaux.

\- Sameen ?

\- …Je t'aime.

Root sentit son cœur s'emballer à un rythme démesuré et sa respiration se bloquer suite à ces paroles.

Sameen la regardait intensément, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle réaction adoptée suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire, ça n'avait rien d'habituel pour elle après tout. D'ailleurs, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin réussie à dire ces trois mots qui lui tournaient dans la tête chaque fois qu'elle voyait Root. Maintenant il restait à savoir si elle n'allait pas faire fuir la grande brune en courant avec son accès de sensiblerie ridicule. Shaw en était là de ses pensées lorsque Root caressa à son tour sa joue et se redressa vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant maintenant au-dessus de Shaw et stoppa le baiser pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sameen !

Root vit alors apparaître un magnifique sourire sur le visage de Shaw qui se précipita sur ses lèvres et laissa de nouveau ses mains parcourir le corps parfait de sa grande brune.

\- N'oublie plus jamais ton téléphone ! murmura-t-elle, ses mains caressant maintenant ses fesses sous son short et ses lèvres parcourant son cou.

\- Promis ! rit-elle.

\- Tu vois, j'ai réussi à te faire ouvrir les yeux tout compte fait ! je t'avais dit que les moyens à ma disposition étaient plus qu'efficaces. Susurra la petite brune, faisant rouler de nouveau Root sous elle, tout en lui enlevant son tee-shirt.

\- Tu es diabolique Sameen Shaw ! parvint-elle à dire, gémissant doucement sous les caresses de la brune.

\- Et toi tu es diaboliquement belle Samantha Groves ! chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Voilà! Alors oui, Shaw est plus ouverte qu'en réalité dans cet OS et il y a une bonne dose de guimauve mais ça ne fait pas de mal un coup de temps en temps, non? ;-)_

 _Une petite review pour connaître vos impressions?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt_

 _:-)_


End file.
